


【双花叶all叶】皆为共犯

by jiujiupi



Category: jiujiu
Genre: all叶 - Freeform, 双花叶 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiupi/pseuds/jiujiupi
Summary: *非自愿警告*没节操警告
Relationships: 双花叶all叶
Kudos: 12





	【双花叶all叶】皆为共犯

【双花叶all叶】皆为共犯01

对未来充满斗志的张佳乐暂时忘掉了杂乱的思绪，连孙哲平的那番话都被他当做了玩笑话。比起孙哲平喜欢叶修，他更不相信有人会看得上叶修，他自欺欺人地想着，直到看到孙哲平床上躺了一个满脸通红熟睡的男人。

张佳乐站在走廊上，从门缝里看见孙哲平两腿分开跪在男人两侧，一件一件地为男人脱衣服，等上身的衣服全部被脱完，雪白柔韧的身段暴露在空气里，男人感觉到冷，身体轻轻的颤抖，像在寒风中的小树苗。

他是谁！张佳乐想冲进去质问，可他哪里不知道男人身上穿的分明就是嘉世火红的队服，事实赤裸裸地摆在面前，他的眼睛却不受控制地盯着叶修嫣红小巧的乳头。

靠，一个男人的乳头怎么可以嫩成这个颜色。张佳乐想。

同时他也闻到了满屋子的酒味，叶修躺在床上闭着眼睛，还在因醉酒而沉睡，也许并不知道自己被带到了这里，对现在发生在他身上的一切并不知情......

理智告诉张佳乐，叶秋和孙哲平是他的朋友，叶秋是非自愿的，孙哲平这是在犯罪，必须阻止这件事发生，但房间里发生的事并不受他的控制。

孙哲平终于不耐烦了，一把扯下叶修的裤子，嘉世宽松的运动裤轻而易举地被丢到一边，露出一双修长笔直的双腿和灰色的平角内裤。

孙哲平似乎是很满意，捧着包裹着灰色布料浑圆的臀部肆意揉搓，打手按进多肉的股缝中，手指轻轻一勾，内裤就褪掉了一大片。

腿间蛰伏的性器也探出头来，孙哲平用手把它勾出来，那可爱的小东西完全暴露在灯光下，那一瞬间门里门外两个人的呼吸都粗重了。

因为那根阴茎相比起一般那人来说太过于小巧太过于秀气，说白了就是很可爱。张佳乐自认为没有欣赏同性性器的癖好，无论是什么样的男人，外表长得再怎么阴柔再怎么人畜无害，下面那根东西都毫无不同的长得狰狞又丑陋。而叶修的则不，他的耻部毛发十分稀疏，尺寸不大不小却很精致，圆润的龟头和柱身都泛着淡淡的肉粉色，乖巧非常地躺在腿间，可爱得想在上面亲一口。

这嫩得滴水的颜色，一看就知道没怎么使用过，也许自慰的次数都很少，让人忍不住遐想如果这个小东西勃起后，这跟东西的主人该会有多爽。

事实上孙哲平也这么做了，低头在龟头上重重地一吮，手指不轻不重地捏捏根部下两颗卵蛋。

“唔！”

叶修身体一弹，腰部从床上弓起，胸部挺着，孙哲平顺势将也许胸前的一颗小红果含入口中，从张佳乐这个视角上看，就像也许主动将乳首送上孙哲平口中一样。

然而叶修还没有醒来。

孙哲平感觉到口中小红果慢慢变硬，用牙齿厮磨，舌尖还在乳晕旁打转转，乳粒挤进胸肉又弹出来，一只手捏着被冷落的一颗，另一只手向下挤了点润滑，摸索到那处隐秘的小口，打招呼似的敲了两下。

叶修顿时如筛子一样剧烈颤抖。

肛口上涂上一圈润滑，不容反驳地挤进一根手指，像灵活的蛇钻回自己的洞穴，热情抚摸内壁，巡视属于自己的领地。一条两条小蛇争先恐后地钻进来，在穴内摆着尾巴游走，碰到一处凸起的软肉时穴肉剧烈收缩，快感排山倒海般涌来。

叶修被玩得嗯嗯哼哼喘息不断，腰在孙哲平掌下不安的扭动，孙哲平将叶修两条腿用力抓住往两边扳开，吃着三根手指的小穴就这么敞开在孙哲平眼前，艳红的嘟着一圈穴肉，温顺地咬着手指不放爱不释手一般，时不时还蠕动一两下，吐着点点晶莹的肠液。

妈的，还没操进去就骚成这样，等操进去还不得在床上浪死，天生就是被操的命。

一巴掌拍在雪白的屁股上，颠起一阵阵肉色的肉浪，骂了句：“骚货。”

“唔嗯......”

结果一巴掌之后，叶修那根一直无人爱抚半软不硬的阴茎竟然颤颤巍巍抬起了头，坚硬地抵在小腹上，马眼可怜巴巴吐了点白精。

叶修完全勃起来了。

真骚，张佳乐心里骂了句，下身硬得发疼，

他也勃起了。


End file.
